


Of Scars and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marks can be very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scars and Kisses

Among everything that reminds Harry from what he'd become the worst is Severus' skin, burned, bruised. Marked. His.

People said that power wouldn't change Harry Potter, but they were wrong, and there are proves of that.

There is the rigid regime Potter leads, but that will be soon legitimized, people won't even remember it's wrong. There are the dead, but they will be forgotten, buried six feet under.

There are Severus' screams, screams of pain and pleasure - Harry doesn't care any more - but they fade away just as they're emitted.

But the skin of Severus' back, with the sick patterns and scars, the written hatred, will be an eternal proof of how hard the saviour has fallen...

But he deserves that, doesn't he? He's just as sadistic, he killed Dumbledore... It was about time for him to taste a little of his own medicine.

As Harry finds his completion, falling atop of the older man, he closes his eyes surrendering to Morpheus. Just before the sleep takes over, Harry feels a soft touch on his forehead - which he ignores because surely it must be a dream. Harry doesn't know, but that is a mark. Invisible, personal, but a mark nonetheless.


End file.
